Yes!
by minamikorea
Summary: A Nalu story, because I was inspired...
1. Chapter 1

**I tried writing a Fairy Tail fanfic for once... I don't really think this is that good, but I was inspired, and well... this happened. Hope you like it! **

* * *

This was the happiest day of Lucy's life.

\- Correction: This was _one_ of the happiest days of Lucy's life. Anyway, every day she spent with Natsu was happy...

She, Natsu, and Happy had just come back from a job- one for a client - one that was rich... _very._

They'd earned 100,000 jewels - all for fixing the client's stove! All Natsu had to do was put his head into the stove, blow out a few flames, and... well, they had quite a lot of pocket money.

"Hey, Luce, you wanna get some food over there?", Natsu asked, pointing at a nearby restaurant.

Lucy looked over at the restaurant. "Hey, there's something familiar about that place... Haven't we been there before?"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah! Remember when we first met, and you bought a bunch of food for me and Happy here for kicking you out of that weird "Salamander" guy's love spell?"

"Ohhh~ I can still remember the taste of that fish- all fat and salty...", Happy moaned hungrily.

"Okay, okay, let's go...!" Lucy gave into their pleading easily, partly because she was deliriously happy from earning all that money, and partly because... well, she was touched that Natsu had remembered how they had first met...

They went into the restaurant, all laughing and teasing each other.

"Happy, how many fish do ya think you can eat?"

"A thousand, duh! I am a proud _neko_! AYE!"

"You're gonna pop if you eat that much... maybe turn into a fish yourself!"

"Hmph, you wanna bet?"

As they ate, Lucy noticed that Happy kept on poking Natsu in the shoulder.

'What's up with those two? I don't have a good feeling about this..." Lucy thought. After all, one of their "great" ideas had involved tricking Lucy into dressing up as a maid for a job...

"Um, Lucy?" Natsu's face was an unusual pinkish shade, and he looked... nervous?

Happy giggled. "Spit it out, Natsu!"

"Luce... Will you go out with me?- I know we're job partners, but like... on a date or something?" Natsu's face got even pinker... and...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Neko_ means cat, by the way...

SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! *spoiler alert: Lucy says YES! BECAUSE THIS IS A NALU FANFIC, DUH!*

*fangirl squeals*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm just gonna pick up from where I ended the chapter last time! Happy reading!**

 **And as expected, Lucy's answer to Natsu is...**

* * *

"Yes~." Lucy answered with a smile.

* * *

 **\- (exactly) 157 dates later...-**

Lucy sat in the window booth with a plate of french fries and fish, waiting for a certain pink haired dragon slayer to come and slide into the seat next to her. They'd been dating for a few years now. And today would be date number 158.

And yep, they were at that restaurant again. It was a special day- today was Lucy's birthday as a Fairy Tail wizard.

She sighed happily as she recounted her 1st year at Fairy Tail... full of a lot of great memories, just like the year after that, and the year after that... and...

Maybe it was just the fact that Natsu had always been there (with Happy in tow) for her, no matter what problem she was facing.

"Lucy!"

Having heard the call, Lucy turned around in her seat, surprised to see Natsu standing at the entrance to the restaurant, a smile on his face.

"Finally! It took you forever to get here!" Lucy teased, putting on a fake frown.

"Sorry, Miss Heartfillia. Didn't realize you were waiting." He stuck his tongue out. "Jeez, you ladies are so serious." Popping a french fry into his mouth, he started talking.

Lucy and Natsu could talk for hours, and they did, excitedly. (Happy's mouth was too full of fish to talk)

* * *

"Ahhhh~ I'm full now!" Happy exclaimed, hands (or paws?) full with yet another fish. (To take home, he said, but knowing Happy, that fish wouldn't last uneaten for very long.)

"Doesn't look like it," Lucy said, hand in hand with Natsu.

"Happy, you're never full," teased Natsu. "Remember the fish-eating contest last year?"

"They had too little fish... It wasn't my fault there weren't enough!" Happy protested merrily.

* * *

"Hey, remember that fountain Aqurarius helped us fix to give Asuka some money?"

"Yup- remember when Asuka-chan almost forced us to kiss?"

"Waaah! I had to kiss Natsu instead of you, LUCY!" Happy cried, shaking his head frantically to get rid of the memory.

"Well... good thing you don't have to worry about that anymore, Happy..." Lucy replied (a bit embarrassed, but whatever.)

"Anywayyyyy... Let's have some fun!" Happy cried, pulling out a box of chocolate Pocky from his backpack.

"What are we gonna do with that?" Lucy asked. "Watch you eat all of it?"

"Well, partly..." Happy admitted, shoving a stick (Or two. Or three.) into his mouth. "But, actually, we're gonna play the Pocky Game!"

"Ahhh, the Pocky Game," Natsu said. "I did that with Lisanna when we were kids~"

"What's the Pocky Game? Sounds... weird..." Lucy shook her head.

"Aww~ it's fun! All you gotta do is pick a partner and each nibble on one end of the Pocky until you kiss in the middle! But, if you break away, your partner has to give you a dare, or something!" Happy finished explaining the rules.

"You only have one stick left," Lucy stated.

"Well, then you and Natsu get to play!" Happy smirked proudly, in the way only a true Nalu fan is able to.

Natsu took the stick of Pocky and put it in his mouth. "Your turn, Luce," he managed to say through the Pocky.

Lucy, hesitated, then took the other end of the Pocky stick in her mouth and nibbled a little.

Natsu bit off a chunk, then Lucy did, and then Natsu, and Lucy, and then~

"Whoa~ look at that couple!" A group of middle-schoolers gawked at Natsu and Lucy, open-mouthed.

In embarrassment, Lucy turned her head away and accidentally broke the remaining bit of the Pocky stick in two.

"You lose, Lucy!" Happy chortled with glee. "Natsu, give her a dare! A good one!"

"Oh, I think I got a good one..." Natsu smiled as he got down on one knee. "Lucy, I dare you to marry me!"

"Eh- wait, WHAT?" Lucy stammered, now blushing bright red. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah~ I'll say it again, if you want- Will you marry me? Dare ya!"

"I-I..." Lucy knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't say it clearly. "I'd love to."

The two kissed as Happy and the now-wide-eyed group of middle schoolers looked on.

"I can't believe it took them this long," Happy murmured, looking quite proud indeed. "Aye!"

* * *

 **Happy, expert matchmaker, is in the house! *squeals***

 **I love reading fanfics centered around ships with the Pocky Game, so I decided to try one of my own~**

 **Or... maybe it should have been Pepero... I AM kagaminekorea, after all...**

 **(that was sort of a Hetalia reference, btw) (^^)**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


End file.
